Life as a Hunter: The Girl Band
by OMGIluvreading
Summary: AU: Ameli, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia. The five members of the world famous band The Hunters who have perfect lives. Well, until now. When Tristan McLean, not only the man who made them famous, but Piper's dad, signs them up to go back to school, they have to deal with arguments, jealousy, cheating boyfriends and five EX-best friends. Oh, and falling in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first AU. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**ONE|AMELI**

**. . . . .**

**26th August 2013**

_'Goodbye Vienna!'_

_'Berlin, you were amazing!'_

_'You were a fantastic crowd Tokyo!'_

_'Sydney rocks!'_

_'London, we love you!'_

_'Dublin is awesome!'_

_'L.A., you were unforgettable!'_

_'Can't wait until next time Cairo!'_

_'Nothing beats a concert in Rio!'_

_'It's good to be home, New York!'_

As you can tell, we do a lot of travelling. Well, so would you if you and your four best friends were international superstars. Thalia's the punk one. Annabeth's the smart one. Hazel's the cute one. Piper's the one who's good a giving advice. Me? I'm the don't-mess-with-me-or-my-friends-because-if-you-hu rt-any-of-us-physically-mentally-or-emotionally-yo u-will-die-a-very-slow-and-painful-death-at-my-han ds one.

So that's us, Thals, Annie, Zel, Pipes and Ames: The Hunters. We're a multi-award winning world famous girl band. You may have heard of us.

See, the five of us are practically joined at the hip. We go way past friends-we're more like sisters-and we have loads in common, but one thing more than the rest: each and every one of us live for music. It takes up almost our entire lives, and we love it.

But our lives aren't perfect, and you shouldn't be surprised. But ever since we got to quit school to do what we love, and for the first time were able to tell everyone what we had to say, we thought they were. Perfect, that is. Today we realised just how unperfect our lives were. We'd left our old world behind, and we had thought it was gone for good. But of course it wasn't. Thanks a lot, Mr McLean.

And I swear, if he wasn't Piper's dad I think I may strangle Tristan. Did he even think about what he's signed us up for? I know he wasn't around much when Piper was in school, but he must've realised how much we hate those guys.

Why do I want to murder one of my best friend's/bandmate's dad I hear you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**1st September 2011**

**. . . . .**

'Percy! Get your lazy butt out of bed right now!' Getting no answer apart from a loud groan, I barged straight into my idiotic brother's bedroom and approached the large bulge in the blanket that I took to be him. 'If you don't get up you'll be late! And don't think I'll wait for you; there is no chance in hell that I'm missing the start of my first day for you!'

Silence.

'Get up. Now!'

No response.

'If you don't I'll make you.'

Still nothing.

'Mum's making pancakes for breakfast.'

Before I'd even finished the sentence he shot out of bed and sprinted towards the kitchen. I sighed. How was this guy related to me?

I walked to the window and pulled the curtains back, throwing open the window to let some fresh air in. I turned and saw the state of the room for the first time. It looked as if a nucleur war had taken place in the middle of the floor.

Sighing again, I left the room and headed to the kitchen.

'No Percy, I told you: get dressed first, then you can eat. The food's not even cooked yet anyway,' Mum told him.

'But-'

'No Perseus.' He groaned as he passed me in the doorway on his way to the bathroom.

'Morning,' I greeted everyone. Mum smiled at me as she whisked a bowl of blue pancake batter. Paul, our stepdad, grinned at me over his book.

'First day of High School Amy, how are you feeling?'

'First day at any American school,' I reminded him. 'It'll be different from what I'm used to, that's for sure.' I paused. 'A bit nervous, I guess. Almost everyone will have friends from Middle School there, and I won't know anyone except Percy.' I poured myself a glass of apple juice and joined him at the table.

'And Hazel,' Mum corrected.

Hazel was our cousin on our mum's side. Until recently, she had stayed in a boarding school in New Orleans. Her dad, Hades, was Mum's brother, and as well as Hazel, he had two other kids with a different woman: Nico and Bianca. Both Hazel's and Nico and Bianca's mothers had died. Nico I had yet to meet since I only came to live here three months ago and he had spent the summer in Italy.

Bianca...well, that was complicated. Her and Nico's mum had died when they were very young, and as she got older, she never got on very well with her dad. About two years ago they had a huge argument and Bianca took off, promising her brother she'd come back for him one day.

Nico was a few months younger than Percy and I, so he was fourteen. When she left Bianca had been fifteen and he was twelve, almost thirteen. Now Bianca would be seventeen.

I had another two cousins, Thalia and Jason, who were my dad's brother's kids. Thalia lived here, in New York, but had stayed with Jason in San Francisco this summer so I hadn't met her either.

Their mum had a house in San Francisco see. Like mine, their parents weren't together any more, but when they split up my uncle, Zeus, took Thalia with him to New York while Angel had kept Jason. Not that Angel would have noticed if Jason was gone these past few years. Percy told me that she was always jetting off to shoot some movie in a foreign country, leaving Jason in the San Francisco house alone with no one but the maids. I know right? _Maids_.

Both Thalia and Jason hated being the children of a movie star, Percy had said. My brother had only met Jason once in his life, and he was young enough then to barely remember that time at all.

Thalia rarely visited him because her dad didn't want her travelling all the time, not to mention that she didn't want to end up seeing her mum. Thalia hated both of her parents actually. Her dad, despite being pretty good to her occasionally, was rarely around because he was always travelling for important business meetings, which meant she, like her brother, was mostly alone.

Mum had said that she didn't really hate her dad, she just didn't like her step mother that much. Percy then proceeded to tell me that that was the understatement of the century.

Percy and I didn't see our dad, Poseidon, nearly as often as we would've liked, but it was a lot more often than our cousins saw theirs. Our dad was brilliant. Like a proper dad should be. I had grown up in Northern Ireland with Dad's uncle Pan because when we were born Mum couldn't afford to raise me and Perce at the same time. It broke her heart she told me, sending me away. It was only when Pan died three months ago that I moved over here. Dad was in the marines when Mum was pregnant so wasn't there to help out.

'You'll be fine,' Mum promised as she set a plate in front of me and kissed the top of my head. 'You'll make friends in no time. Stick with Hazel and Percy-he can introduce the both of you to Thalia. Nico as well for you. Nico's only met Hazel twice-you know she grew up miles away-so you'll be in much the same boat as her.' Mum was right as always, but given what Percy was like (annoying beyond belief), I doubt I'd want to be too close to his friends.

'Hey guys.'

'Morning Carly,' I greeted my little sister. When I say little, she wasn't that small. She was ten now and would be eleven in October. She was Paul's daughter, so was technically only my half sister, but we were really close.

Paul finished his coffee and set the mug in the sink. 'I'd better head to work now,' he said, picking up his laptop bag and putting on his coat.

'Already?' Mum asked.

He nodded. 'I have to be in early to help prepare for all the new kids.' He smiled over at me as he spoke.

He kissed Mum and opened the door.

'Bye Dad!' Carly called as he left.

'See ya later Paul,' Percy said as he took the seat opposite Carly.

'What about you, Percy?' Mum asked as she tipped pancakes on to our plates. 'Are you nervous about today?'

'Why would I be nervous?' he asked through a mouthful of food. 'It's just school.' He pulled a disgusted face as he said the last word.

'Yeah, but you haven't been there before. There'll be a bunch of people you haven't met,' I told him.

He shrugged. 'So?'

I rolled my eyes, giving up, and finished my breakfast. 'I'm gonna go now,' I told them, shouldering my virtually empty bag.

'Aren't you a bit early? It's only a couple of blocks away.'

'I know, but I promised I'd meet Hazel in,' I checked my watch, 'less than ten minutes.'

I hugged Carly and Mum and headed for the door. 'Good luck!'

'Thanks!'

* * *

I arrived outside Goode High School five minutes later. I watched people walk past as I waited for my cousin. You could tell who the new kids were: the nervous looking ones standing alone, unsure where to go.

'Amy!' I turned and grinned as she ran towards me. Hazel's curly dark hair was tied in a ponytail.

'Hey!'

'Hey! Are you as nervous as I am?' she asked.

I shrugged. 'Bit different than what we're used to, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' she said, glancing around at the other people. 'You went to an Irish grammar school and I went to a super strict boarding school over a thousand miles away. I seriously hope this isn't the same as my old school.'

'I doubt it,' I told her, 'and anyway, Paul teaches here.'

'Shall we go in then?'

'May as well.'

We linked arms and walked through the front doors. 'Where do we go now?' she asked as we entered the foyer.

'Over there I guess,' I said, nodding towards the reception area. As we approached the woman behind the desk looked up. 'Um...hi.'

'Oh, hello! Are you two freshman?' She looked at us enquiringly.

_What the heck is freshman?_ I wondered. Luckily, Hazel seemed to understand. 'Yes, we are.'

'I'm Mrs Madden, the secretary here. Welcome to Goode. Now, what are your names dears?'

'Ameli Jackson and Hazel Levesque,' I supplied.

'Oh, those are both lovely names! Now let's see...' She shuffled through a stack of files on her desk. I exchanged a look with Hazel, grinning. 'These are your welcome packs.' She handed each of us one of the files. 'They contain your class schedule, your locker combination and number, as well as information about your homeroom and all the clubs we offer.'

'Thanks.'

'Oh, so polite! You're welcome sweetie, have a good day now!' We moved away, heading around a corner that lead to a long hallway lined with lockers.

We glanced at each other and tried to hold back our laughter. 'She was...enthusiastic,' I said slowly.

Hazel snorted. 'That's one word for it,' and then we lapsed into a fit of giggles.

'Okay, okay,' she said after several minutes. 'We'd better find our lockers now.'

'Oh, I meant to ask; what's freshman mean?'

'You're serious?' She raised her eyebrows at me. 'You don't know what that is? Freshman is what first years in high school are called. Or college sometimes. Then the year above us are sophomores, then juniors, then seniors. Don't they have those in Northern Ireland?'

I shook my head. 'Over there you do seven years of primary school and seven of secondary, and in secondary school first year is just called first year or year eight.'

'Hmm, okay. Any idea where locker number,' she consulted the note at the bottom of her timetable, '247 is?'

'Nope,' I told her, popping the 'p'. 'Mines number 244. They'll be close to each other anyway. It must be in alphabetical order for our year.'

'So how are we supposed to find them then?'

'Why don't we just ask somebody?'

'Uh, Amy? In case you're forgetting, we don't know anyone!'

'So?' I asked. 'We're gonna have to talk to someone sooner or later.'

I looked around and spotted a brown haired girl walking down the corridor. I approached her, Hazel following reluctantly, and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and looked at us with bright blue eyes. 'Yes?'

'Sorry, I was just wondering if you knew where we could find lockers in the 240s?'

'Oh sure!' she said happily. 'You're new right?' We nodded. 'It's not far, I'll show you.'

We followed her down the hallway and turned into another one. 'I'm Silena by the way, Silena Beauregard. I'm a sophomore.'

'Amy Jackson,' I told her, 'and this is my cousin.' I nodded to Hazel.

'Hazel Levesque,' she supplied, shaking her hand.

'Oh good, you already know someone. That'll make it a whole lot easier. Is there anyone from your middle schools here?'

We both shook our heads.

'I went to a boarding school in New Orleans for practically my whole life, and Amy grew up in Ireland.'

'Oh, I thought I heard an accent! Why did you guys move to New York?'

'My dad and brother live here.'

'My family lives here too. I lived with an uncle of my dad's when I was over there.' I decided I didn't want to go into any more details with someone I barely knew.

'Nice. What are your numbers again?' Hazel recited the numbers to her.

'This is yours then Hazel,' she said as she tapped on one of the metal doors, 'and that one's yours Amy.' She pointed to one locker a few doors down.

We thanked her as she began to move away. 'Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Blofis right? Go straight down this corridor, then take a right and his is the third door on the left. If you need anything else you can come find me.'

'Cheers,' I said as I put a few notepads and pens into the locker. I noticed the hallway had started to fill up. 'We'd better get to Paul's,' I said. 'Don't want to be late.'

As we arrived outside the classroom Hazel looked at me. 'You wanna go in first?'

'It's Paul,' I told her. 'It's not as if you haven't met him before.'

'Still...there's a bunch of other kids in there.'

'Wimp,' I told her as I walked through the door. Crap. He had already started the register and was down as far as H.

'Juniper Hawthorne?' Paul called.

'Here,' a small thin girl answered.

I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. 'Um,' I addressed my stepdad/teacher, 'sorry, we didn't realise we were late.'

'Not a problem, you aren't. The bell hasn't rung yet. Go ahead and pick a seat.' He treated me like any other student, but he gave me a wink when no one was looking.

Hazel and I took the last remaining pair of seats that were next to each other in the back row. The boy next to Hazel was dressed fully in black and was wearing a skull ring. Cheerful. He was staring down at his desk, absorbed in his own little world.

Hazel pushed her bag under her desk and stood in front of him. 'Uh, Nico?' He glanced up quickly, alarmed, before realising who it was. He smiled at his sister, and somehow it looked as if he didn't smile that often.

'Hazel.' He stood up and gave her a quick hug. They had only met a few times before so they weren't very close.

Hazel shot me a look telling me to come over. She introduced me. 'This is Amy, our cousin.' He smiled at me but eyed me curiously.

'You look more like Percy than I thought you would.'

'Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?' I asked him.

He smirked. 'For what it's worth, welcome to the family.'

'You make it sound like they're all horrible.'

'Not all. Just one. Have you met my dad yet?' I had actually, the first time I met Hazel, but as far as I could tell he was nice enough.

'Dad isn't that bad,' Hazel told him quietly. 'I mean he was,' she said after seeing the look on his face. 'I know Dad didn't take it well when your mom died, I know that. But he's different now.'

Another teacher had came in to speak with Paul during our conversation but when she left he called for us to be silent as he continued the roll call.

'Ameli Jackson?'

'Here, sir,' I answered.

'Percy Jackson?' I looked around. Percy wasn't here yet. I met Hazel's eyes and rolled mine. Typical Percy.

'Typical Percy,' a voice muttered. A girl's voice. I looked around, but couldn't find the owner.

'Percy Jackson?'

'He's not here,' Nico told him. Paul nodded and scribbled something on the register.

'Hazel Levesque?'

'Yes.'

I ignored the rest of the names as Hazel whispered to me.

'Where's Percy?'

'Last I saw him, he was stuffing his face with pancakes.'

'That explains it.'

'He wasn't even the slightest bit worried about today.'

'Well he probably has loads of friends here.'

'Percy? Friends? You've got to be kidding me.'

Hazel shook her head at me but was smiling so she knew I was only joking.

The bell sounded.

'Grover Underwood?'

'Yep.'

'Reyna Ramírez-Arellano?'

'Here.'

'Frank Zhang?'

'Uh-huh.'

Right after the last name was called the door swung open.

'Uh. Sorry.' Percy.

'You're late Mr Jackson. I'll be happy to excuse you this time, but not in future.'

'Yes, sir,' Percy said, and took one of the last two seats. He leaned across the aisle and started talking to a kid with crutches and a bad case of acne. Grover, I think it was.

'Nice to see he noticed us,' Nico said.

'Wonderful,' Hazel said in the same sarcastic tone.

A second bell rang.

'Okay class, time to head for your first lesson.' Everyone scrambled out of their seats and grabbed their bags.

'What've you got now?' I asked my cousins.

'Home Economics.'

'Gym,' Nico said darkly.

'Lucky you,' I told him sarcastically. 'I have Maths.'

'It's just Math here Ames,' Hazel told me, 'No s.'

'Americans are weird,' I muttered. 'And don't call me Ames, _Zel_.'

She rolled her eyes and pulled another page from the welcome pack. 'What's that?'

'Map,' she said. 'I have to go this way,' she said, pointing in the direction we had come from when heading to homeroom, 'Nico you too, and Amy you have to go the opposite direction, then take a left and it's the fifth door along, I think.'

'See you,' Nico said, sloping off in the direction Hazel's had showed him.

'Meet up for break?' Hazel asked.

'Course.'

'Hey Nico, wait for me!'

I glanced around to check which way Percy was going, but couldn't see him so I headed towards my class. I was about to round the corner when someone touched my arm.

'You wouldn't happen to be going to Ms Dodds' class, would you?' the blonde asked.

'Yeah,' I answered, 'why?'

'I am too.' She fell into step beside me. 'We're in the same homeroom, right? Mr Blofis?'

I nodded. 'I kinda zoned out for most of the register, what was your name again?'

'Amy. And I know what you mean, I ignored most of it too.'

She smiled as we stopped in front of the Maths, sorry, _Math_ room. 'I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.'

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the following amazing people:**

**Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ (reviewed, followed), girlwiththedarkhair (reviewed), Slugboy934 (followed, favourited), Sora Loves Rain (favourited), futureauthor2012 (followed, favourited), hope is lost in our world22(followed, favourited) and DaughterOfTheSeaGod 8-D (followed). Plus, 171 views!**

**So, sorry for the wait everyone. I've been busy lately, and just haven't had the time to write very much. I'm gonna say that the update times for this story can be anywhere between one week and three weeks. I've started fourth year (Yr 11) in secondary school, meaning it's my first GCSE year, and it's a lot harder than last year. I picked French, Art and Technology as my three subjects, and Art is so much work. Last week I was up to midnight one day just trying to finish my homework.**

**Me: Annabeth, do the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: What? No way. Get Leo to do it.**

**Me: Annabeth, do it now.**

**Annabeth: I said NO!**

**Me: Oi! This is my story, therefore I, OMGIluvreading, control you!**

**Annabeth: *stomps foot and glares at said writer* Damn you! OMGIluv...not...own-**

**Me: Louder**

**Annabeth: OMGILUVREADING DOES NOT OWN PJO OR HOO! That loud enough for ya?**

**Me: Yeah, but you forgot that I do own Amy and Carly, plus the plot.**

**Annabeth: *stalks off, mutters:* Stupid writers...curse logic...**

**P.S. I'm doing my best with the American speak, but if you find any mistakes feel free to point them out. Remember Amy grew up in Ireland so she speaks differently from the rest (Mum, not Mom for her)**

* * *

**TWO|HAZEL**

**. . . . .**

**1st September 2011**

'Okay class,' Miss Hestia said, 'quiet, please. Welcome to your first Home Economics class. Today we'll do a practical lesson: we'll be making chocolate chip cookies. One kitchen unit between two. Let's see... Mr Jackson, is it? Yes, you can work with Miss Levesque. Juniper? You and Mr Underwood...'

Amazingly, my newest teacher had already learnt almost everyone's names even though we'd only been in class fifteen minutes. She was pretty with long brown hair and a warm smile. She was young too, maybe twenty four, and was wearing simple clothes; a brown skirt with a plain white blouse.

After assigning everyone partners she pulled on a light blue apron and demonstrated what we had to before handing out recipes cards.

'Alright, grab an apron and then begin.' Percy and I went to a unit in the corner of the room. He chatted to the pair beside us, Grover and Juniper, while I took out a mixing bowl and spoon and set the oven to the correct temperature.

'Percy?' I asked.

'Oh! Sorry, Hazel. These our my friends Grover and Juniper. Guys, this is my cousin Hazel.' He gestured towards me.

'Hi,' I said, giving them both a small smile.

'Nice to meet you!' Juniper said brightly.

'You too.' She seemed nice.

The boy looked at me uneasily and fidgited with his rasta cap, unsuccessfully trying to mask his discomfort. My forehead creased. 'Something wrong?'

'W-what? No, no, I'm fine.' I glanced back to Percy. _What's up with him?_ I mouthed.

Percy was trying to smother his laugh. _Your brother terrifies him_, he mouthed back.

I snorted, causing the teacher to look at up archly, then turn away again.

I lowered my voice. 'You're scared of _Nico_?' I asked him incredulously.

Grover's eyes grew to the size of saucers. 'No! I mean, he's a little...creepy, but I 'm not scared of him.' Percy was shaking with silent laughter. 'Oh shut up Percy.'

'Whatever,' my cousin muttered.

For the rest of the class I talked to the three of them as we made the cookie dough. Percy and I added the chips to the bowl and then seperated the mixture on to baking sheets, before putting them into the oven and clearing up.

Miss Hestia announced to the class when the cookies were ready to be taken out, and she let us talk as they cooled.

'So what do you think Hazel?' Juniper asked. 'Of New York, that is.'

I shrugged. 'Sure is different. And nerve-racking. But it kinda feels like home, you know? I have Dad and Nico around now. It's still bit awkward though. I don't know either of them very well.'

'I can't imagine moving to another city,' she replied. 'It would totally mess with my head.'

'Everyone! Listen up, the cookies should be ready to eat by now, so you can go ahead and take one. There should be enough for three each, with another to give to me so I can give you a mark for it.'

A brown haired boy a little bit away muttered, 'So unfair. Just an excuse to steal our food.'

'Mr Stoll, believe me, I will not be eating all of each cookie. That would leave me with sixteen, and I would rather not be sick before lunch,' our teacher retorted, slightly amused.

The boy didn't even seem embarrassed. At my old school, you would definitely not have gotten away with whispering in class, never mind about the teacher.

'Of course not miss,' he said sarcasticly.

'Travis,' she warned.

'I'm not Travis! I'm Conner! He's Travis,' he said, jabbing a thumb at the identical boy beside him.

'What?!' the other said disbelievingly. 'No I'm not!' He stood up and dragged his brother with him. 'See? Your taller than I am!' He turned to the class. 'Taller equals older, okay?'

'Aren't you twins?' someone called out.

The two brothers looked aghast. I guess they weren't twins, but it's surprising, 'cause let me tell you they were identical in everything but height, and even then you could only make out the slightest difference _and_ they had to be standing bolt upright.

Across the bench from me, Percy groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead, as if he knew what was coming next.

'You-'

'Us?! Tw-'

'-torture!'

'Twins?! Me and him?!'

'-can't believe you'd-'

'Seriously, though? Twins?'

When we finally got them calmed down, the bell rang and Miss Hestia dismissed us. I left the room with Percy, Juniper, Grover, Conner, Travis (don't ask me which is which) and another girl whom I hadn't met before.

'Hey Hazel?' Juniper asked.

I turned to her. 'Yeah?'

'What do you have next?'

'Um... Geography with Mr Leneus,' I said.

'So do I,' she replied.

'Same here,' the brunette said. 'Grover I think you do too.'

He nodded and groaned.

'What?'

'Oh, right,' the girl said, 'you wouldn't know. Mr Leneus used to teach in our Middle School, and he seemed to have something against Grover but no one knows why. I'm Katie Gardner by the way,' she added.

'Hazel,' I replied, shaking her hand. 'I'm Percy's cousin; Nico's my half-brother.' She nodded.

'So who's left?' Katie asked. 'I didn't get to talk to anyone in homeroom. Let's see: we have Grover, Perce, those little twerps (to which the Stolls exclaimed, 'Hey!'), me and Juniper, which means-'

'Which means,' Travis continued, 'Nico, Frank, Rachel, Thalia, Chris and Annabeth are still all missing from our little group.'

'Exactly,' Katie said. 'Wait, you forgot Clarisse.'

'Nah, she's too scary to call a friend.'

'Travis!' Katie whacked the back of his head.

I laughed; these guys seemed pretty cool. Maybe there wasn't as much to be nervous about as I had thought. 'How can you call that a "little" group?' I asked. 'I mean, Amy and I were surprised you had friends at all Percy.'

Katie, Grover and Juniper grinned while Travis guffawed and Conner offered me a high five. I accepted.

'Wait,' Grover asked, still smiling, 'who's Amy?'

My forehead creased. Percy hadn't told his friends about his sister?

Percy mock glared at me for the no friends joke, then turned to Grover. 'What? Oh, Amy? Doesn't matter, you'll meet her at lunch.' Grover looked confused, but agreed.

'We'd better get going then,' Juniper said and we headed towards the classroom, with Percy and the Stolls heading off towards their class, Percy muttering about his mom, and the cookies weren't even blue. Huh?

'Bye,' we said. Even after only meeting them, I was fairly comfortable around who I hoped would be my new friends.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, and I had a least one other person I recognised in each class, and at break I met up briefly with Ameli, before heading back to lessons. By lunch I had had Home Ec, Geography, ICT and Art, and Katie was right; Mr Leneus did have something against Grover. He never said anything outright, but he kept glared and muttering every time he spoke.

I met Chris, Rachel and Clarisse in Art class, where our teacher, Miss Arcus, who insisted we call her by her first name, Iris, told us to take a page and draw whatever we wanted for today. I was a bit shocked when Clarisse threatened to take a page and shove it up Iris' nose. Luckily enough, Iris didn't hear, and Chris told me that Clarisse was always like this.

I understand what Travis meant by scary. She was big, not in a fat way, but she was tall with muscular arms and legs, and a permanent scowl on her face.

Rachel, a girl with wild, untamed, fiery red hair proved to be an extremely talented artist, though I had already guessed from her clothing. She wore paint-spattered jeans and a tied died tank top. Her shoulder bag had a logo saying: SAVE THE RAINFOREST!, and she explained that she was big into the environment and charity work.

I walked towards the cafeteria with the three of them after Art was over.

'So what's it like?' Rachel asked me. 'Your from New Orleans aren't you? I bet NYC's way different.'

'Definitely. You ever lived out of the city?'

'Nope. We have, um, vacation homes we go to in the summer, but...'

'What? Are you rich or something?' I asked, but regretted it immediately after I saw the look on Rachel's face.

'She is,' Clarisse supplied, sounding bored. 'But don't worry, she isn't stuck up. I wouldn't be here if she was.'

Chris rolled his eyes and elbowed her in the ribs. She glowered back, but didn't retaliate. 'Can we go eat lunch or what? I'll cream the next punk who gets in the way of me getting food; I'm starving.' She stalked down the corridor, Chris following after a second's hesitation. I exchanged a look with Rachel, and her face told me this was normal behaviour, then we walked to lunch together, rushing to catch up with the other two.

* * *

**26th August 2013**

**. . . . .**

That was my first day attending Goode High School, well, most of it. The rest will come later 'cause I have something more important to talk about. Actually it still involves Goode High. Apart from the last, say, month of freshman year, my time there was pretty wonderful. I had good friends, I saw my dad almost every day, and my brother was in the same homeroom.

The best part was music class. That's what really brought Thalia, Piper, Amy, Annabeth and I together. Our teacher, Mr Apollo, was ever so slightly annoying. He's a great musician, but his poetry? Not so awesome, but he thought it was. Every haiku ended with _I am so awesome_. That'll tell you what sort of person he was.

You'll probably have heard this from some of the others, but Mr McLean told us something really important today. You're going back to school. I don't mean you, of course, I'm quoting what Tristan said to us. It doesn't sound dreadful, but trust me, those, uh... six? Yeah, six syllables crashed down on us as if we were holding up the weight of the sky. You mightn't get why, yet, as you don't know the full story, but the end of freshman year is what really pushed us to get into the music industry.

Right now, the whole band is here. We're sitting in a living/conference room in the record company's New York base, waiting for Tristan to come back.

'I still can't believe this,' Piper muttered.

'We know, Pipes,' Thalia replied, 'did he not hear anything about what happened at the end of freshman year?'

'He's my dad, Thals. I didn't fancy talking to him about that kind of thing.'

'Well, I know for the most part this is terrible, but can't it be good too?' I asked weakly, not really believing it was possible myself.

Annabeth swung around from her laying down position on the couch so she was sitting up, facing me. 'How?'

'We'll see Juniper again, won't we? And Katie, the Stolls, Chris and Clarisse. And Amy, you can see your mom and sister and step-dad way more, can't you?'

'I guess. But Hazel, giving up all this? I know it's only for junior year, but don't you think it'll be weird? Plus, we'd be way behind everyone else.'

'Not all of us would,' Annabeth said. That was true. We'd had a tutor, of course, because we wouldn't be aloud to just drop out of high school and that be the end of it. Anyways, we did exams at the start of this summer, like we would have if we had attended sophomore year, to judge what grade we should get. Annie got an A+, of course. She didn't even need to try. I studied and got a B+. Piper got a B+ too, Amy a B- and Thalia a C.

Thalia threw a couch cushion at Annabeth's head and she ducked, but it still hit her shoulder.

'We aren't all geniuses like you, Wise Girl. I completely failed that exam,' she said. I winced. Thalia had went a bit far, calling her Wise Girl. Everyone knew who called her that.

'You didn't completely fail, Thals. If you-' Piper's attempt at directing the subject away from Annabeth definitely failed completely.

'Shut up, Thalia! How could you even call me that-'

'Well, maybe you shouldn't-'

'Stop it!' Piper, Amy and I yelled together. Amy jumped between the two girls, who were now both on their feet.

'Quit it!' she said. 'Thalia, you know what that name does to her. Annabeth, the school stuff comes naturally to you, but not to all of us, right?'

It felt like the three of us collectively held our breaths as we waited for them to speak.

'Uh, sorry, Annie,' Thalia said, beckoning her forward before they hugged each other tightly.

'I'm sorry too,' came Annabeth's muffled reply.

'Good news, girls!' Tristan was back.

'Hey,' we murmured. Don't blame us for not being over the moon to see him.

'How good is this news?' Thalia asked aggressively. 'Like how good it was gonna be when you told we were going back to that- Oh my gods! Hylla!'

A pretty, smiling young woman entered the room through the same door Tristan had. We all jumped up, but Thalia beat us to her, tackling her round the middle. You probably know that Thalia doesn't get excited easily, and isn't normally the hugging type, but this was Hylla. She was our agent/manager, but most of all, our big sister.

Being only twenty-one, she understood us better than Tristan did. While Piper was always good with advice and stuff, sometimes you just needed someone older, with more experience.

'I thought you were on your vacation?' I said, squeezing her tightly.

'I was, but I came back early.'

'Why?'

' 'Cause I missed you guys, and sisters have to stick together.'

'Aww,' said Piper.

'So,' she said, getting her serious face on, which could be very scary if you weren't her friend. 'Thalia, what were you talking about when I came in? What's wrong?'

'You mean you didn't even run it by Hylla first?' Amy demanded, spinning on her heel to look at Tristan.

'I didn't know she was here,' he said, exasperated.

'What? So she isn't the good news?' Annabeth asked.

'Okay, sit down, all of you!' Hylla commanded, taking control of the situation. We all shrank back into our chairs, Tristan included.

'Someone, explain this,' she said. 'Just one person!' after we all started shouting at once. She pointed her finger at me. 'Hazel, what's up?'

I sighed. 'Tristan's making us go back to Goode.'

_That was it_, I thought after seeing the look of complete outrage on Hylla's face, _Piper's dad was done for._

* * *

**Current favourite song: _Still Into You_ by Paramore**

**I love: White chocolate chip cookies! _(::) (::)_**

**I hate: Spiders. I swear, I'm worse than Annabeth when it comes to those things.**

**Now just one thing left to do: review! (That rhymes. Apollo would be proud.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I just wanted to say, there's this song called _In The Silence_ by Jason Upton, it's a Christian song, and our R.E. teacher showed it to us in class one day. I love it, and I hope some of you like it too.**

**Who else has read House of Hades?! Or, a better question, who hasn't? If you haven't, you have to! It was brilliant!**

**Who else was surprised Nico was gay? ****And LeoxCalypso? **

**In this story, Nico is not gay, 'cause I started this before the House of Hades came out. Also, I don't think Calypso will feature in this story. **

**If you have any characters you want included in the story, review and let me know, or PM me.**

**Note: I've changed Reyna's surname to her actual one**

* * *

**THREE|ANNABETH**

**. . . . .**

**26th August 2013**

Hey, Annabeth here. I'm guessing you've heard the news. Our dear friend Tristan is forcing, sorry, inviting (yeah, right) me and my four best friends to go back to that place the rest of the world would call Goode High School, Manhattan, New York City, and the place us five call Tartarus. You know, that torturous pit next door to the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld in those myths? The one where they kept all those murderous creatures, yeah.

Well, Hylla actually looked like one of those monsters when Hazel told her Tristan's plan. Her face twisted into a pure image of rage and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who flinched at her death glare.

'You WHAT?' she exploded. 'What were you thinking, Tristan?! How dare you even decide that without consulting me first? I'm they're agent!'

Tristan stood up and faced her. 'What are you talking about? Hylla, I honestly think you're overreacting, after all, it's only high school-'

'Only high school, Tristan?' Hylla shook her head, smiling bitterly. 'You don't have clue what went on in their freshman year do you?'

'What-'

'Anywhere, you could have sent them anywhere but there. It should be their decision! It isn't up to you, or me for that matter. The girls are old enough to decide for themselves, they can't have you agreeing to things they don't want to do.' Anyone who knew her could tell Hylla was doing her best not to scream at Mr McClean right now, but Tristan was acting his usual self, not completely calm, but not shouting back either. He seemed a bit shocked, if anything. Of course he was, what Hylla said was true, he didn't know how bad our last semester at Goode had been.

'I understand that, of course I do, but I believe school would be best for the girls. The reason I decided on Goode was because they have friends there already. They can have friends who actually know them and don't hang around simply because of who they are now. And as for their freshman year, I think I would know if something bad happened. Piper is my daughter after all, or did you forget that?' Tristan's face was now stern and defensive, he wasn't going to give into Hylla.

He really is clueless, isn't he? Piper wasn't about to tell her dad what went down, especially since he was only around a few times a year. Tristan never had very much time with Pipes, so he did this stupid called Any Three Questions so that he never heard much about Piper's life. He never meant to be mean, but it was so demeaning.

In those eight months we all went to school together, we became her family. She came to my house all the time after school or for sleepovers at the weekends, and if not mine, Thalia's, Amy's or Hazel's. Who was there when that hag Drew decided to make her her number one enemy? Who listened when she wanted to talk about her problems, or how much she missed her Grandpa Tom? Whose house did she run the whole way to from school when the Queen Bee embarrassed her in front of the entire school, when Jason acted like a jerk to her? Definitely not Tristan's.

I looked at the others. Hazel was sighing exasperatedly, tired of the arguing. Thalia seemed glad that Tristan had got his comeuppance, smirking evilly. Piper had her jaw clenched so tight I feared her teeth might shatter. And then there was Amy. Amy's smart and quick witted, very sarcastic, and someone you do not want to be an enemy of. She is defensive, never passive and downright scary at times. Basically, she's one of the best friends you can ask for. She was staring at the two adults in the room. Her face was plain and free from emotion.

'Of course I know she's your daughter! But hasn't it ever occurred to you that maybe the girls don't tell you everything because you're not always around? Half the time you're off on some tropical island shooting your next big film!'

'Hey, I do my best and the girls know that-'

I could tell before she spoke that Amy had snapped. I was about to lose it as well.

'Oh give over, both of you!' She sprang to her feet and glowered at the pair. '"the girls know this", "the girls know that". They, they, they! Did you ever think that maybe "they" have an opinion? This is our lives, Tristan, going back to school should be _our_ decision, not yours. Hylla's right, but you're both talking like we're not even here!'

I looked back to Mr McClean and and the young woman who was always on our side. They studied each other for a second.

'Girls, look,' Tristan said, and I raised my eyebrows expectantly, 'I'm sorry. I didn't realise how much this would bother you, but it's a done deal.'

'So un-do it,' Thals growled through her teeth.

'I can't. The record company have already got it all set up, and a statement has been released to the press that you will all be attending school this year.' He looked generally sorry now.

' 'Cause that's just what we need,' I exclaimed, standing up too, 'more press. Haven't they heard enough about us already?'

'Actually, Annabeth, that was part of the idea. This would make you look more, how do I put it, humble to the public eye. It would show a more calm side to the group after all the wild things that's happened lately.'

'Humble?' Piper echoed. 'Dad, sending us back to school isn't going to change what people think.'

'We never did anything "wild". That's just the press making stuff up again,' Hazel joined in.

'Anyone who believes that crap about last week doesn't know anything about us. We don't do clubs and alcohol,' Amy told him.

'I'm sorry,' Tristan repeated, 'but there's nothing I can do.'

'Maybe you can't do anything,' Thalia said, 'but there is no way in heck that I'm not about to give Mr freakin' D a piece of my mind.'

She stormed towards the door, but Tristan called her back.

'What?' she demanded.

'Thalia, think about this, it will give you a chance at a normal teenage experience. And Mr D owns this company, he can cancel your contract just like that.' He snapped his fingers to demonstrate.

'Normal teenage experience? I'm sure...' Hazel muttered darkly to me. 'As if.' I nodded, rolling my eyes.

'So?' Hylla scoffed. 'Any other company would snap them up _just like that_,' she said, mimicking his actions.

'Yes, but Dionysus is powerful in the media world too. He could destroy your careers.' Tristan sighed and looked pleadingly at each one of us in turn. 'I can't do anything more about it. Just promise me you'll give it a chance?'

No one moved, so I gave a non-committal shrug. He sighed again and crossed the room. He opened the door and was about to leave, but he turned back to face us and threw a medium sized brown envelope on to the glass coffee table, causing Thalia to jerk her feet out of the way and on to the ground.

'You'll need that.' Then he left.

As soon as then door swung shut Thalia dove for the envelope. She tore off the top end and turned it upside down, allowing the contents to spill out. Several loose keys clattered on to the glass surface, and a piece of paper drifted to sit on top.

I picked up the small sheet and read. 'It's an address.' I passed it to Hazel, who glanced over it, nodded, and then handed it to Piper.

'So what?' Pipes asked. 'This is where we're supposed to live?'

'That would explain the keys,' Amy said, showing the note to Thalia. 'Meaning you're staying with us Hylla. There's six keys.'

'Oh thank the gods,' Thalia said, 'no more hotels or buses!' Everyone smiled at the thought of a permanent home.

'No!' I yelled.

'What?' Hazel asked, startled.

'Uh, buses...' I covered my face with my hands. 'Guys, we're meant to be going on tour at the end of September. How on earth are we supposed to promote our next album if we're stuck in school?'

'They can't cancel our tour!' Piper shouted.

'He wouldn't,' Hazel said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

'The nerve...' I muttered.

Hyl stood up and shouldered her bag, slipping one of the keys inside. 'I'll see what I can do. You girls go find the house. Your cases are in the lobby and your car is still in the underground lot. I already have a hotel booked for tonight, so I'll stay here until all the business is done and stay at the hotel tonight, and I'll come to the house tomorrow. Go get some rest - you'll need it.' She said goodbye, smiled encouragingly, and left.

The five of us picked up our keys and walked in silence to the elevator. We got in and I tapped the button than said** 0**.

'So what do we do now?' Hazel asked.

'What Hylla said. She's good at this, she'll sort it out.'

The doors slid open and we walked into the sun bathed lobby. We collected our suitcases from behind the desk and thanked Argus, the doorman and also head of security. He nodded in response.

He never talked, and I think it's by choice, it's not as if he can't speak. He must have thirty monitors on his desk. There were so many cameras in the building it was like he had eyes not only in the back of his head, but all over his body.

We dragged the heavy bags back towards the elevator and this time pressed the** -1** button.

The doors dinged open and we walked out into the concrete room with a Tarmac floor. The record company gave us a car when our first album reached 1,000,000 sales as a reward. I pulled my suitcase behind made our way over to the shiny black Range Rover. None of us ever felt the need to get our own cars, because we were never anywhere long enough to need one.

Thalia clicked the keys and the light flashed. A minute later we had loaded our cases in to the trunk and Piper, Amy and I piled into the backseat, while Thalia got in the driver's side and Hazel next to her in the passenger seat.

As we pulled up the ramp to ground level Hazel flicked the radio on.

'-hard to imagine, isn't it Freddie? A shame that the girls have taken that route. They were so nice the time I met them.'

'I understand completely,' said the male presenter. 'We are, of course, talking about the stunt pulled by the Hunters last week when they got a bit carried away during Ameli's 17th birthday party. There are claims that the girls were celebrating in one of New York's most famous clubs, and some have said that the girls were drunk. Surprisingly, there have been no photos released yet-'

Hazel turned the radio back off, Amy groaned and Thalia said something like, 'That's 'cause it never happened, idiots.'

I scowled. How do the reporters come up with this bullshit?

* * *

Half an hour later we pulled up at a pair of electric gates. Thalia rolled down her window and punched in the numbers that had been written underneath the address, and slowly the gates swung open.

It must have taken us two minutes just to make our way up the driveway. How much land surrounded this place? We were in the middle of the the busiest city on earth, and yet we managed to get a house and garden possibly bigger than the whole of Goode campus.

Eventually the hedges on either side of the drive got shorter and disappeared.

'Oh. My. Gods.'

This was not a house, it was mansion.

* * *

**1st September 2011**

**. . . . .**

The first half of math was pure torture. It's not that I'm good at it; I was top of the class in middle school, it's just that my new teacher Mrs Dodds didn't seem to like children that much. Stupid, I know.

Who, when they're deciding on their career, thinks _'Hmm, you know what I hate? Children. I know! Why not get a job that involves seeing them for seven hours a day for five days a week for the whole of my working life?_' Like I said, stupid.

The good thing was that I sat near the back, which meant I had no problem chatting to Amy during class.

The _best_ thing was the look Mrs Dodds had on her face when I said she was wrong.

'So,' she was telling us, 'that means that x is equal to -5. Now can I move on or do you stupid children need me to show you again?'

My hand shot up and the teacher sighed. 'Obviously some people in this class are going to fail math this year. Apparently Miss Chase still can't wrap her big head around it.'

'No,' I said, doing my best not to snap back at her. 'I was going to tell you you're wrong. The formula is 2(x+7)=18. If you work it out correctly you'll see that x is equal to 2.'

She glanced at the board, and I could tell she knew I was right. Then she seemingly attempted to shoot lasers out of her eyes at me. 'I suppose you think your a smart alec now, don't you? How dare you tell me how to teach my class? I've been a teacher for over twenty five years, so I think I know how to do a basic equation.'

'But-'

'No buts! This is only your first day, and already you-'

'Know more than the teacher? Yeah, if I were you I'd get used to that.'

A girl my age stood in the doorway. Her raven hair was short and spiky, and she wore black skinny jeans, high tops and a leather jacket.

'Thalia!' I exclaimed. She grinned lopsidedly at me. Her smile was identical to her cousin Percy's, my other best friend.

'S'up Annabeth.'

'Miss Chase, be quiet! You've caused enough obstruction for one day. Now you!' She jabbed her short stubby finger a Thalia. 'Who are you, and why are you late?'

'Thalia. Just Thalia. I have a note.' She waved a piece of paper in Mrs Dodds' direction.

She snatched it out of the air and read: '"I was late for school because I like sleep. Deal with it. From Thalia."' That was _so_ Thalia. Amy laughed and she also received the laser stare.

'One of the school rules is that if you are late you must bring in a signed note with a valid reason, or do you believe you're above the rules?'

'Uh,' Thalia said, 'I think you'll find that that note fulfills both of you requirements.'

'Oh, so where is the signature from one of your parents?' she asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

'I think you'll find you only said signed, not who by. Obviously I did sign it. It clearly says 'From Thalia'. D'uh.'

'It was implied!' yelled Mrs Dodds.

'Oh, sorry miss,' Amy piped up, 'didn't you say we were too stupid to do a simple Maths problem? Well, if we can't do that, then you'll understand how we wouldn't realise you meant for our parents to sign the note.' She spoke in the same, sickeningly sweet voice that Mrs Dodds had used earlier.

I snorted, trying not to burst out laughing. Thalia flashed my newest friend a surprised look of approval. They were going to be great friends.

'No one asked you Miss Jackson! Don't interrupt! I don't know what they taught you in England, but here we respect our elders and do as we are told.' A look of revelation passed over Thalia's face. What?

'England?!' Amy was outraged. She stood up. 'I'm clearly Irish. English, please. Why would I want to be from there?' **(A/N No offence to any English people reading this) **

'QUIET!' Mrs Dodds was clearly losing control of the class. 'Do not answer back to me! Everyone, sit down! No talking-any of you! Thalia-oh, what is your surname?' She stormed over to her desk and looked at the register. 'Grace! Miss Grace, Miss Jackson and Miss Chase, front of the class, now!' The same look that Thalia had earlier appeared on Amy's face at the word Grace. What was going on with those two?

Thalia smirked. 'I'm already at the front of the class.'

'I know that!'

Amy rolled her eyes and I scowled. We walked to the front of the room and stood next to Thalia.

'Jackson?' Thalia asked.

'Grace?' Amy answered with a question, which seemed to confirm what Thalia had been asking.

Both nodded. Huh? They smiled at each other.

'Nice,' Thalia commented. 'Καλώς ήλθατε στην οικογένεια.'

'Αστεία, Nico είπαν το ίδιο πράγμα. Και χάρη,' Amy replied.

'No freaking way!' I said. 'That- that- but- What the hell? Jackson. Amy? You're not like-'

'Like Jackson as in Percy?' Thalia asked. 'Yup, she is. They're twins. Percy did tell you he had family in Ireland, didn't he?'

'Well, yeah, but-'

'Silence. You, Miss Chase, must learn that you are not the smartest person in the world. The whole world does not revolve around you. Miss Jackson, you speak only when spoken to in my class. Miss Grace-'

'Hang on a minute! No way could she be Percy's twin. That's ridiculous! I've known Perce for years, he would have told me!'

I knew what they had said, because it was in Greek which Nico, Thalia, Percy and I and apparently Amy all spoke. My mom is Greek, as are Percy and Thalia dads. (Hades and Sally, Nico's dad and Percy's mom have Greek parents too.)

'Miss Chase! How many times must I tell you ignorant children to shut up?!'

'Tell you later,' Thalia muttered.

'You three are _very_ lucky that I can't give detention on the first day, or all three of you would be in it for the next month! Now, Miss Grace!' Thalia flinched at the mention of her surname. 'This note is both inadequate and insulting! You must be at school on time _every_ morning, and this-' she shook the hand holding the slip of paper violently, '-is _not_ a valid reason.'

'Well of course I slept in! I was up all night going over my math notes from middle school, making sure I was completely prepared for today.' Yeah, right Thals.

'Do not think you can make a fool of me,' Mrs Dodds hissed. 'It is blatantly obvious that you are lying to me, and I do not like dishonesty.'

'Maybe you should be honest then, Miss,' Amy snapped. 'You know fine rightly that Annabeth was right about the equation, but you just think yourself too high and mighty to admit it. I swear, if mythology was real, you'd be a Fury!'

'How many times do I have to tell you to speak when you are spoken to!' How is that hag's voice not hoarse by now?

'And anyway,' Ameli continued, 'for all you know she could have been revising all night. You can't prove she wasn't. Innocent until _proven_ guilty and all that. And the only way you could prove that is if you were at her house last night, which would make you, Mrs Dodds, a stalker, for which we can report you and have you thrown in jail.' Amy was smirking now, just saying anything to get under the teacher's skin.

'How dare you-'

'Oh, miss,' she said, taking on a concerned tonne, 'don't worry, it wouldn't be that bad. You'd be so evil compared to the rest of the prisoners they'd bow down and worship you.' She smiled at the woman, as if this was an encouraging statement.

The whole class was guffawing now, including me. The bell rang before Mrs Dodds could speak again. There was a moment's silence, and she glared at everyone. 'Well hurry up! Out, out! All of you! And as for you three,' she turned in our direction, 'one mistake and I will have you all in detention!' Needless to say we all had detention by the end of the week, but is it really my fault she can't teach math to save her life?

We gathered up our things and headed for the door, and we were just leaving when mrs Dodds cursed under her breath. 'I _hate_ Irish people.'

'Now, now Miss,' Amy called over her shoulder. 'That is stereotyping. And don't worry: not all Irish people are as wonderful as me!'

* * *

**Current Favourite Song: Besides the one mentioned in the first A/N, it's _Baby I_ by Ariana Grande.**

**I've just read The Fall of Five which is the fourth book in the The Lorien Legacies, and if you haven't already read it, you definitely should. It was a wee bit short, but still a great book. Just one major problem: (spoiler alert) whatever the real name of the authors are curse you! How the Hades could you kill off Eight?! I love that it caused Marina's awesome new legacy, but them two were perfect for each other! I'm so annoyed, I'm not gonna read the next book!**

**See ya next time guys,**

**OMGIluvreading**

**P.S. Just joking, how could I not read book no.5 after that cliffhanger? You guys are almost as bad as Uncle Rick. Plus, you could totally bring Eight back to life somehow (and One, Two, Three, Hector, Henri, Adelina, Katarina, Sandor, Albert (to knock some sense into Five), Crayton and the other Cepans whose names I can't remember). Pretty please with sprinkles on top?**

**P.P.S. I think I broke the exclamation mark button on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys! Almost eight hundred views and only three chapters in! Thanks for all the new reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome :P**

**Does anyone else watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or Atlantis? I'm completely obsessed with both right now, and there's a new series of Person of Interest on Channel 5. *does a happy dance***

**To the guest who really wanted Caleo to happen, sorry. That's not how I have it planned out... I'll find some way of incorporating her into the story, but she won't be dating Leo. Sorry to anyone who wanted that to happen. **

**To anyone who has read Divergent by Veronica Roth: Go listen to Firestarter by Demi Lovato. Listened to it? Who else had the Dauntless pop into their heads when she sang_ 'I'm a badass jumping off a moving train'_? Allegiant's out now! But I don't have enough money to buy it and it won't be in the library for ages... :(**

******Same as last time, if you want any characters included just tell me :)**

* * *

**FOUR|THALIA**

**. . . . .**

**1st September 2011**

That was the best Math class _ever, _my_... _okay, maybe friends would be stretching it. Let's go with my_ acquaintances._

'Oh my Gods,' I gasped through my laughter, 'that was brilliant.'

'Wasn't it?' Amy replied. I grinned at my new found cousin.

'You know,' I said, 'I was worried you were going to be a bit dopey, like Percy.'

Ameli laughed, and Annabeth tried to hide her amusement. 'Thalia! That's one of my best friends you're talking about!' she exclaimed, but a smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

'It's true! And you're the one who calls him Seaweed Brain!'

'So you know Percy?' Amy asked her.

'Uh-huh, I've known him for four years. He's my best friend. So now you explain how you know Percy.'

'He's my brother.'

'Yeah, you said. I can't believe he never told me!'

'Annabeth, don't get offended,' I told her. 'No one knew about her except me and Nico, and that's 'cause we're related to her.'

'I guess, but I'm still gonna kill him,' she answered.

'Be my guest,' Amy told her.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful compared to first period. I saw some of my friends in class, but when it came to lunch I still hadn't seen Percy and Nico or Grover, Juniper and Rachel.

Amy and I were in the same French class, which we had before lunch, so we walked to the cafeteria together and met up with Annabeth just around the corner from it.

We walked down the hall, talking about the day so far when Amy called out, 'Zel! Wait up!

A curly haired girl in front of us slowed and turned around. A familiar red head stood next to her.

'Rachel!' Annabeth and I said.

'Oh my Gods, guys! I missed you so much.' She hugged each of us, something I wasn't overjoyed about but tolerated. 'Sorry Thals,' she said as she pulled away.

'It's fine, just don't call me Thals.'

Next to us the curly haired kid was talking to Amy. 'How many times? Don't call me Zel!'

'Then you shouldn't call me Ames!'

'Oh, sorry,' Rachel said, 'this is Hazel.'

'Nico's sister?' Annabeth gasped. The girl nodded shyly.

'Hi.'

'I'm Annabeth, and this is Thalia.'

'Hey,' I said, trying my best to smile. When Nico's sister was said, I automatically thought of Bianca. She was older than me, and not actually related, but when she was around we were stuck together like twins. She had been my best friend, and she ran away.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind. _Don't get all sappy, Thalia_, I scolded.

We started walking towards the cafeteria again.

'Oh, Rachel,' Hazel said, 'this is Ameli, Percy's twin.'

Rachel laughed, then realised she wasn't joking. 'Percy doesn't have a twin!'

'You know,' Amy answered, 'that sounds familiar, right Annabeth?'

'It's not my fault he never told me!'

'You're serious?' Rachel questioned.

'Yep.'

'Wow.'

'That's what I thought,' Annabeth said. 'You don't happen to have a sibling I don't know about coming here Thals, do you?' The question was rhetorical, but I answered anyway.

'Well that depends,' I said, pretending to think, 'I told you about Bailey, right?'

For a split second she definitely believed me. 'Oh, shut up.'

'I can't believe you fell for that!'

'I didn't!'

'Sure.'

'I didn't!'

'Sure.'

'Thalia I'm warning you!'

'Sure.'

'Ugh!'

'You live to annoy people Thalia,' Rachel said.

'Thanks, Rachel.'

'It wasn't meant as a compliment.'

'How could it be anything other than one?'

'You're impossible!' Rachel said.

'I know!' I said. 'I didn't believe it was possible for a person to be this talented and beautiful with a brilliant sense of humor, a great fashion sense and a knack for getting detention either, but then I looked in the mirror.'

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scowled but the other three laughed.

'So,' Amy said as we walked through the doors, 'who wants to kill Percy first? Annabeth, or Rachel?'

'You can go first Annabeth,' Rachel said, grinning.

'Hey I want a go too!' I said, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet.

'What did he do to you?' Hazel asked.

'Nothing. He's just, you know, Percy. Killing him is fun, and trust me, I've had experience.'

At the same time Amy and Hazel said, 'Fair point.'

'So what do you guys have after dinner?' Rachel asked.

'I have music.'

'Me too.'

'And me.

'Same here,' I said. 'With Mr Apollo?'

'Yes.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Yep.'

'Yeah.'

'Wow,' Rachel said, 'we're all in the same class. I hate music, what about you guys?'

'Love it,' Hazel said.

'So do I,' Annabeth said.

'Yeah, me too,' Amy said, 'what do you play?'

'Acoustic guitar,' Hazel answered.

'Piano.' That was Annabeth.

'Drums,' I told her.

'Since when Thalia?' Rachel asked as we joined the queue. 'I never knew you could play.'

'Meh. Two years or so. You play Ames?'

She mock glared at me before answering: 'Guitar, piano and violin.'

'Cool.'

'Jeez,' Rachel exclaimed. 'Am I gonna fail music alone this year?'

'Looks like it Red.' Annabeth laughed.

We reached the top of the queue. I got spaghetti and meatballs, paid, and then looked for an empty table.

'Chris and Clarisse should be around here somewhere,' Rachel said, 'they were just ahead of us.'

'I don't see them,' I said.

'We'll just find somewhere to sit then,' Amy said.

'There are no free tables, Amy,' Hazel told her.

'Sure there are.' She pointed to a table half filled with older kids, probably the year above us.

'I'm not going over there,' Hazel said.

'You're so shy! Silena's over there, and she said go to her if we needed anything.'

'So? People say things like that all the time, that doesn't mean they mean it.'

'Well that would be "People"s fault for making promises they don't intend to keep. Now come on.' She looked at each of us pointedly. 'Thalia?'

I shrugged. 'Yeah, why not? I don't give a damn what people think about me.'

'Annabeth?'

'Fine.'

The other two hung back while we walked to the table.

'OMG! Amy! How's the first day going?' A girl got up from the table. She looked like some kind of glamour model. Probably a cheerleader, but she seemed nice enough.

'Pretty good. Hey, sorry to be rude, but can we sit here? Everywhere else is full.'

'Of course you can! Hazel, come on over!'

Hazel and Rachel approached the table. 'Thanks Silena,' she said.

'Are these your friends?' the girl - Silena - asked.

'What? Oh, yes. This is Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel. We were looking for some of the others but we couldn't find them.'

'Well, you can sit here until they turn up then. Guys,' she called to the others at her table, 'this is Amy, Hazel, Thalia, Rachel and... Annabeth, right? They're new.' She took her place again. 'Well sit down,' she told us.

'I'm Beckendorf,' the boy next to Silena said.

'Hey,' I answered.

'You're letting Fish sit at our table?' a girl sneered. This was the stereotypical kind of cheerleader. She wore her cheer uniform that had her name stitched across the front. It read _Kelli_. The girl next to her was the same: hair in a high ponytail, wearing almost a whole bottle of foundation and false lashes so big that she would take flight if she blinked too much. Her uniform said _Tammi_. 'Jeez Silena. Why are you so nice to all these... weirdos?'

Annabeth grabbed my fist to be sure I wouldn't pounce on that fake.

'Where would you rather have us sit?' Amy retorted. 'The floor?'

'Uh, yeah, d'uh. Like, how stupid are you?'

'Coming from someone who probably can't even _spell_ stupid,' I muttered.

Hazel and Rachel looked as if they would rather be anywhere but here.

'Kelli! Don't talk to people that way!'

'Whatever,' she snapped.

We were half way through eating when another group came over. There were five of them; four guys, one girl, and they were older, juniors or seniors.

Two of the guys were wearing football jackets. One had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and another had auburn hair and brown eyes.

The dark haired one spoke first. 'Hey guys, you-'

He was cut of by Amy. 'Seth?!' She stared at the boy incredulously.

'Whoa, Amy?'

'Oh my Gods!' He hugged her tightly, much to Kelli's disgust.

He drew back and looked at her. 'You've grew Ames!'

She rolled her eyes. 'What, you think I'm just gonna freeze for eighteen months?'

He sighed. 'It's been a long time, huh?'

'Yep. Too many changes,' she said sadly. Seth's accent was the same as Amy's - Irish with a little tinge of American.

'Hey, man, we gotta go,' one of the other guys cut in. 'Me and Luke have to see Coach about training.' He indicated the guy next to him, the only one I recognised.

'Sure,' Seth answered. 'I'll see you in class?'

'Yeah,' Luke said. 'Bye guys. I'll talk to you later Thals, Annie. Me and Ethan gotta go now.' They walked towards the door, and Luke smirked over his shoulder when he saw me and Annabeth glaring at him.

The girl stayed where she was. She was short with a light brown ponytail, a few wispy bits floating around her face. She was short and thin and delicate, like if you pushed her to hard she'd shatter like china.

'Uh, Seth?' Kelli said flirtatiously. Agh, can't she see she's interrupting? 'I didn't know you knew this...freak. Why don't you come sit with someone cooler, like me?' The girl next to her elbowed her in the ribs. 'Oh,' she added, 'Kyle, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sitting next to Tammi, right?' The said girl sent the second footballer a glittering smile. He smiled strainedly back, like that really wasn't his idea of a good time, and I can't say I blame him.

Seth exchanged a look with the girl and what's his name, Kyle? Yeah, that's it. The girl was trying to cover her smile at the boys' discomfort.

'Just a tip Kelli,' the girl said, 'next time you try to flirt with a guy, you ought to avoid insulting his sister and her friends.' She smirked and Kelli turned beet red.

'Uh, sorry,' Hazel said. 'Did you just say sister?'

'She doesn't mean by blood guys,' Amy answered, 'but we grew up beside each other and been best friends, so it's like we're related. But I don't know how you know...' She trailed off, looking at the girl.

'Seth told me. I'm-'

'This is Elizabeth,' Seth supplied.

She threw him a murderous look before saying with gritted teeth, 'It's just Izzy. Why my dad decided to call me Elizabeth... Jeez. Sounds all posh. Like the frickin' queen.'

'You're English,' Seth said exasperatedly. 'You all "_sound like the frickin' queen_"!'

'I didn't mean my accent, Seth. And I don't talk like her! Haven't you heard any of the royals on TV? I sound _nothing_ like them.'

'Keep telling yourself that _Elizabeth_. Maybe one day it'll come true,' Seth teased.

'Shut up, you,' Amy said, flicking him with her thumb and forefinger on the nose, causing his face to screw up distastefully.

'You got off lightly compared to me,' Silena told Izzy. 'I hate my name. _Silena_. Why did my dad have to pick that name? I wish Mom wouldn't always leave it to our dads to choose the name.' **(No offence to people called Silena or Elizabeth-I love both of those names)**

'I like it,' Beckendorf said.

Silena cooed. 'Aw! Thanks, Charlie!' She gave him a quick hug and you could almost see the heat radiating off Beckendorf's cheeks.

'So you two are sisters?' I asked, gesturing between the two.

They nodded. 'And then there's Piper, Drew and Lacy. None of us are full siblings,' Izzy said. 'Drew's in your class, yeah? Watch out for her. She's a bit...'

'Bitchy,' Silena said knowingly. 'Piper's your age too, 'cept she goes to a boarding school in Nevada. Lacy's in the city but she's still in middle school.'

'Thalia! Rachel! Over here!' We turned to see the Stolls waving madly at us from across the cafeteria, gesturing to a table that the rest of our friends were sitting at.

'We better go,' Annabeth said. 'I have to kill Amy's brother.'

Confused looks we're exchanged around the table. 'Don't worry. She has my permission,' Amy said. 'Seth, come over after school, will you? I haven't seen you in ages. Bring Eibhlin.'

'Sure. I don't know where you live though.'

'Oh, yeah. You two in the same class at the end of the day?' she pointed to Kyle.

'Yes, why?'

'Will you show him?' Amy asked Kyle.

'Course. We live in the same building,' he explained. 'I'll show you which apartment's her's.'

She shot him a grateful look. 'Cheers. See ya later, guys.'

We walked away, towards the other table, and I heard Kelli mutter, 'Thank goodness...', for which she received another scolding from Silena and Izzy.

When we arrived at the table Percy, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Frank, Grover and Juniper were all sitting there already.

'S'up Death Breath,' I said. 'Seaweed Brain.'

'Hey, Pinecone Face.' I scowled.

'That was two years ago! Leave it already!' One time we were playing Truth or Dare Nico dared me to climb this big pine tree, and I was nearly at the top when I grabbed onto a pinecone that came loose. I ended up flat on my back at the base of the tree, covered in pine needles and cursing pinecones, only to have one fall down and hit me on the forehead. Laugh and I'll throttle you.

Annie dumped her tray on the table before leaning across and whacking Percy upside the head. I laughed so hard at his reaction. He was like a rabbit caught in headlights.

'What was that for?!'

'For not telling me you had a twin sister, Seaweed Brain! What other reason?'

'He has a _what_?' Frank, Travis, Conner, Katie, Juniper, Grover, Chris and Clarisse asked, astounded.

'A sister,' Rachel said. 'Besides Carly.' She gestured to Amy.

'Hey. I'm Ameli. I'm guessing Percy didn't tell you lot either.'

We spent most of lunch arguing over who knew about her, as well as talking about summer. When the warning bell rang telling us we'd five minutes to get to class we dumped our plates and headed for Mr. Apollo's room.

He was a tanned blonde guy with bright white teeth, who was probably about forty. There were four others I recognised: Will, Kayla, Austin and Lee. They were all siblings, and Will was about ten months older than the others who were triplets, much like the Stoll brothers or me and Jason. They were also Mr. Apollo's kids.

'Okay, kids! Who here can play an instrument?' Me, Amy, Annabeth and Hazel raised our hands along with Mr. Apollo's kids and another girl I didn't know. 'So come up, introduce yourselves, and tell me what you play.

When it was my turn I faced the rest of the room and said, 'Thalia. Drums.'

My friends did as the teacher had told them and then the other girl said, 'I'm Alanna. I play the guitar and the violin.'

He then asked us did anyone us did anyone want to perform a song. No one volunteered. 'Fine. I'm just gonna have to pick someone. Let's see, um... Hazel, up here with Alanna. You've got five minutes to prepare.'

'Do we _have_ to, sir?' Hazel pleaded.

'Yup.'

The two groaned and walked into a corner to discuss what song they would do.

'Is Hazel good?' Rachel asked Percy, Amy and Nico. 'Can she sing?'

'I dunno,' Nico said. He seemed pretty interested in finding out, which was strange for him. He was never very interested in anything. His face was still emotionless, but I could tell. He was one of my best friends, and we knew each other like the back of our hands. We'd gotten closer after Bianca left.

'She's your sister and you haven't heard her play?'

'Rachel, this is only the third time I've met her.'

'We didn't know she played,' Amy said, pointing to herself and then Percy.

'We're ready,' Alanna said. Hazel lifted a guitar from its stand and Alanna dragged a cajon to the performance area. (A cajon is a wooden box that you sit on and hit the front of)

'What song have you chosen girls?'

'Ho Hey, by the Lumineers.'

'Okay, off you go.'

Alanna started tapping the face of the cajon to the beat of the song and Hazel strummed the guitar.

**(This is how I will show who sings what for every song in this story. The brackets indicate quieter/background parts.)**

Hazel: (Ho! Hey! Ho! Hey!)

Hazel sang the background part while Alanna started on the first verse.

Hazel: (Ho!)

Alanna: I've been trying to do it right

Hazel: (Hey!)

Alanna: I've been living a lonely life

Hazel: (Ho!)

Alanna: I've been sleeping here instead

Hazel: (Hey!)

Alanna: I've been sleeping in my bed,

Hazel: (Ho!)

Alanna: Sleeping in my bed

Both: Hey! Ho! Ho!

Then Hazel started singing.

Hazel: So show me family

Alanna: (Hey!)

Hazel: All the blood that I would bleed

Alanna: (Ho!)

Hazel: I don't know where I belong

Alanna: (Hey!)

Hazel: I don't know where I went wrong

Alanna: (Ho!)

Hazel: But I can write a song

Alanna: (Hey!)

Both: 1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

Both: (Ho! Hey! Ho! Hey!)

Hazel: (Ho!)

Alanna:I don't think you're right for him.

Hazel: (Hey!)

Alanna: Look at what it might have been if you

Hazel: (Ho!)

Alanna: took a bus to China Town.

Hazel:(Hey!)

Alanna: I'd be standing on Canal

Hazel: (Ho!)

Alanna: and Bowery.

Hazel: (Hey! Ho!)

Alanna: And he'd be standing next to me.

Hazel: (Hey!)

Both: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Hazel: Love, we need it now. Let's hope for some. So, we're bleeding out. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Both: I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

Both: (Ho! Hey! Ho! Hey!)

They finished and exchanged a glance before me, Ameli, Annabeth, Rachel, Katie, Juniper and Mr. Apollo started clapping, followed by the class.

The girls both rushed back to their seats, eyes on the ground.

Amy said, 'Hazel, that was brilliant!'

'Why haven't you played for us before?' Percy asked.

She shrugged and blushed.

'Wonderful, wonderful. Okay, class, that's all for today. You can head on to your last class!'

* * *

**15th December 2011**

**. . . . .**

I raced into homeroom, sprinting to the others. I'd decided to wait and tell them in person, rather than call them last night when I'd been told. I grinned like a madwoman.

'Jeez, Thals. What's got you so excited? I haven't seen you this happy since the head yelled at Mrs Dodds for giving us too many detentions,' Amy joked.

I rolled my eyes. That day was pretty darn good, but today's better. I'm not the excited type really, but I dare you not to be if you were in my shoes.

'So? What is it?' Rachel asked impatiently.

'Jason's moving to New York!'

The four girls gaped at me. 'Jason?' Hazel asked. 'As in your brother Jason?'

'As in Jason whom you only see twice a year?' Annabeth said. (She would say whom, wouldn't she?)

'As in Jason who your mom would never let leave her?' Rachel asked.

'Naw, d'uh, guys. Who else called Jason do we know?' Amy said, irritated. 'And if it wasn't that Jason, why would Thalia be so excited?'

'Technically, we don't know Jason-'

'Yes, yes Annie. But we know _of_ him, right?'

'So when is he coming?' Hazel asked.

'Today.'

'What? How come we only just found out?'

'I only found out yesterday,' I explained. 'Dad told me when he got home.'

'Your dad's in town?' Rachel questioned.

I rolled my eyes again. 'He was. Yesterday. He left 'round seven again last night.'

'He's not even staying to see Jason come?'

'He's says he'll be back on Sunday. Translation: I'll be surprised if he's back by New Year's.' The bad part was that I wasn't even joking.

'He'll be staying at yours, yeah?' Amy asked.

'Yep.'

'At least your step mum's away,' she reasoned.

'I pray to every god I know the name of she'll never come back,' I muttered darkly.

'Who ya cursing now Thalia?' Nico materialised behind me.

'You get one guess,' I said.

'Hera.'

'Spot on.'

'What has she done now?' Frank asked. He sat down at the desk beside Hazel who was in the row behind me.

'You know. She's being... _her_.'

Percy, Katie and the rest of our friends took seats near us.

'Guess what.'

'What?'

Annabeth turned to me. 'You want to do the honors?'

'Sure, why not? Jason's coming to New York.'

'No way!'

'Seriously?'

'That's wonderful!'

'Cool.'

'Oh, goody, another goth's joining our class!' We all sighed and turned to look at the girl behind us. 'God, Thalia! You and emo boy are bad enough! Why can't you go live with your brother instead of having him come here! Then I'd at least be rid of _one_ of you creeps.'

'Oh shut up Drew!' Amy demanded. 'Haven't you ever noticed that you're the one no sane person wants to be around?'

'I think you'll find all of my friends are totally sine!'

'It's sane, you idiot.'

'Whatever!'

'And you those fakes you call friends? Don't think they won't ditch you the second someone "cooler" comes along,' Rachel added.

'They would never do that! Right girls?'

'Yes, Drew,' they droned. Her gang consisted of Isabel, Khione and Reyna and about five other replicas of them. They seemed to think they were going to take over Kelli and Tammi's little empire when those two left. Khione was Drew kind of joint leader, mainly because they were equal in a lot of things; they both were spoilt little brats, they both had big brothers on the football team (Mitchell, Drew's brother, was on her dad's side, so he wasn't related to Silena and Izzy), they both refused to wear anything without designer tags on, and anything under fifty dollars was cheap and tacky. Oh, one other thing: they were both fake, bullying, stupid, irritating _bitches_. What Silena had warned us on our first couldn't have been more right.

Reyna was actually pretty dead on (sorry, Amy's rubbing off on all of us). Well, she was for the first two months or so. She was a bit strict on the rules, and a bit bossy when she was in a bad mood, but she was a nice enough person. We weren't close or anything, but I would talk to her and I'd sit with her when I wasn't in class with the others. But then Khione and her cronies got to her. She stood up for herself at first, didn't give in to them, but they must've realised that they wouldn't break her. So, they decided to recruit her into their little cult. I guess she must've liked it in the end, 'cause now she was one of them. The make-up, short skirts and high ponytails? They didn't suit her. At all. She was pretty, but if you got to know her you'd realise that's not the kind of person she would be had Drew & co. not gone after her.

'Just go away, will you? This is kind of a family matter,' I said.

'They're not even all related to you!' Drew sneered.

'Your family doesn't have to be blood related to be your family,' Rachel replied coldly.

'Fine!' Khione snapped. 'No one wants to listen to you weirdos anyway! I can see why you'd want a new family Thalia! But you could've chosen a better one! And, the one's who _are_ related to you are as messed up as you are. Your cousins, and your cousins' cousin's families are just as weird. Emo boy's sister went to some freaky racist school, and Amy's from the land of the lep- the lep-'

'Leprechauns,' Isabel supplied.

'I know what it is!' she screeched. Paul walked up behind her. I smirked. 'Amy's parents are weird. That includes her step parents, and her sister! Percy, I'm so sorry for you.' He glared. Khione didn't even know anything about their family, apart from the fact that Sally and Poseidon weren't together and she had a younger half sister. She was guessing when she mentioned step-parents, because we hadn't told anyone how Paul was related to them, and Amphitrite refused to talk to her step-kids.

'Is that so, Miss Snow?' The little witch twirled around so fast she almost came back around again.

'Um... well, sir, they are messed up! You don't know them like I do-'

'I think you'll find he does know us better than you,' Percy said calmly.

'Wh- what?'

'I don't appreciate being called "weird" or "messed-up", Khione. Neither do Amy, Percy, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Carly, Poseidon or Sally and from what I've heard, Jason wouldn't be either.' Paul's voice was calm.

'Well, how exactly do you expect me to know you were related sir? I've never met their family! And I'm sure your the normal one.'

'Really? I thought that Amy's parents - including her step-parents - weird. And how would you know, never having met us?'

'You-'

'Amy and Percy are my step-kids. And their sister is my daughter, and their mom is my wife. I'd appreciate you not insulting my family again, or anyone else's in this room. Understand?'

'Yes, sir,' she growled, and we could all see she was trying not to screech.

'Detention,' he said. 'After school on Monday.' She sniffed and stalked away

'How dare-' she held her breath as she attempted to compose herself. 'Of course, _sir_.' It looked as though saying those words genuinely hurt her. I smiled. This day was turning out to be pretty good. Brother moving to my school? Check. Evil brat/mortal enemy getting detention? Check. Going to the airport to meet my brother right after school? Check.

'Thalia, I've been asked by Mr. Leneus to remind you about your detention after school today. Apparently it's because you skipped last weeks one.' He raised his eyebrows, looking for an explanation as my heart dropped.

'But Jason's coming today! I swear, I'll do the detention any other day, but I'm meeting him and a couple of his friends at the airport straight after school! I'll do detention all of next week. Wait, no. Scratch that. My brain'll explode if I spend that time with that moron. _Please_ Paul. Their flight gets in at four. If I'm lucky I'll get out right at three thirty and make it to the airport before they land. I can't not meet them!' **(I have no idea how long it would take to get the airport from Manhattan, so I'm just making it up.) **

'Thalia, I'm sorry. If you miss another detention you'll risk suspension. That would mean calling He-'

'Don't even say her name while I'm in the building.'

'-your _step-mother_. I doubt you'd want to have to listen to her.'

'But-'

'I can't do anything more. Maybe one of the others can meet them.' Then he walked away.

'I'm going to kill Mr. Leneus.'

'I'll help,' Grover offered, and I gave a half-hearted smirk. Detention on a _Friday_.

'I'll meet Jason at the airport if you want Thals,' Amy said, and I was so pissed off I didn't even bother getting annoyed at her. 'Then I'll bring him to mine. Our place is closer to the school than yours, so you can go there straight after detention. Leneus will let you out round half four, and it'll take at least that long to get the bags and get back into the city. That okay?'

'Yeah, I guess. Thanks Ames.' She rolled her eyes at me.

'Hey Thalia?'

'What?'

'Did you say he's bringing friends?' Juniper inquired.

'Huh? Oh, yeah. There's two of them I think. A girl and a boy from that school he went to in Nevada.'

'And their parents are okay with them moving all the way over here?' Frank asked.

'Must be,' I told him, shrugging. 'I think one of them has parents like me and Jason - you know, always traveling? That one only lives with their dad so he probably wanted him - or her - to be with friends. I don't know about the other one.'

'They all staying at yours?' Travis asked.

'Uh-huh.'

* * *

After my last class I headed towards Mr. Leneus, actually trying to be on time for once so that he'd let me out ASAP. I texted Ameli on the way.

**U on ur way?**

_In the cab nw_

**K thnx. Say hi 4 me**

_Will do :)_

'Oh, fantastic. You managed to turn up this time Miss Grace. Come in. And phone _away_ or you'll have another detention.' Irritably I did as he said, stuffing the phone into my pocket.

'Here. This is what you'll be doing for me.' He set several pages on a desk and told me to sit down.

They were geography worksheets. It was completely pointless. There was a picture of the Grand Canyon and questions like _Describe two examples of erosion_ and _Name three sedimentary strata you observe._

When I was finished it was almost half past four so I handed back the pages. He looked through them, snorting and rolling his eyes at my answers.

'Well, Miss Grace. You are lucky that didn't count towards your mark, because you most definitely would have failed. Now go! I've seen enough of you today.'

Gladly I raced out of his room and through the school gates, and then to the Jacksons' apartment.

'Hey!' I yelled as I entered the apartment. Sally poked her head out of the kitchen door and smiled.

'Come on in Thalia. Cookies are just out of the oven, and I need to hide some for Amy and Jason and the others for when come, otherwise Percy will eat them all.'

'They aren't here yet?' I walked into the kitchen and checked the clock. It was twenty five to five now.

'They'll be here soon, sweetheart, don't worry.' Sally was the only person who would ever call me sweetheart, apart from Dad on some rare occasions. Take two cookies and go in to the sitting room, watch some TV with Carly.'

For the next twenty minutes I sat on the couch, tapping my foot impatiently.

'Relax Thalia,' Carly said for about the millionth time. 'They'll be here in no time.' We heard the front door open, as if on cue.

'Thalia! Jason's here!'

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Have cookies to celebrate _(::) (::) (::) _Please do not eat these. That would damage your computer/tablet/laptop/phone screen. Plus it wouldn't taste good.**

**My current favourite song: _Bonfire Heart_ by James Blunt or _Firestarter_ by Demi Lovato.**

**So I need some help. I'm making a picture for this story, and I wanted to put a picture of each of the girls in, so I need you to tell me who should be each girl. It can be an actress or anyone famous I can get a photo of easily.**

**I was thinking Zendaya as Hazel and Anna Sophia Robb as Annabeth, but if you have any other ideas for them then just say. Still stuck for someone to be Thalia, Piper and Amy. Amy's like a girl version of Percy, same green eyes, same hair colour. Her hair would be long and wavy.**

**I currently have seven reviews. Could we make it eleven by the next chapter?**


End file.
